There are activities for which spectacle lenses having an especially large near-vision or reading part are advantageous or are required. This applies, for example, to a work location with which there is associated an image screen or for the activity associated with cash registers. Even for work at a desk, some persons wearing spectacles desire an especially large reading part so that they can view an entire A4 sheet of paper without changing the position of the head.
Multifocal spectacle lenses with a large reading part and made from one piece are known wherein the material can be glass or plastic. Such lenses have either a step or a considerable image jump between the reading part and the distance-vision or distance part because of the different radii of curvature for the reading and distance parts. The step is undesirable when cleaning the spectacles and the jump of the image is unpleasant when wearing the same.